


Simple Connections

by Turquoistar



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turquoistar/pseuds/Turquoistar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a prompt I read from @garrusvakarian2153 on Tumblr. </p>
<p>Super Fluffy Shakarian from ME3 right before they head to Earth, I hope you guys enjoy. </p>
<p>If you want to look me up I'm also @turquoistar on Tumblr. I have a few other stories posted there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Connections

The cabin lights were dim as the slender form rest uneasily. Garrus nuzzled his commander’s head gently, he knew she was dreaming. What she was dreaming about worried him, was it the risk of losing the battle ahead? Or maybe what they had already lost. Shepard rolled over in her sleep facing him. “Shepard?” he whispered gently running his talons though her hair. She seam to relax a bit hearing his voice but she was still sound asleep. 

He leaned into her touching his crest on her head. It was such an intimate gesture; the simple contact and connection they shared. Even though Garrus knew she couldn’t feel what he felt; the knowledge that when they were resting together, sharing this small moment, Garrus was listening. He reached behind her, resting the softer hide around his wrist to her back feeling her breathing, feeling her heart beating. And unbeknownst to Shepard, her heart synced with his. He close his eyes losing himself in the steady rhythm, even though they were different species. 

Their hearts beat as one, nothing could change that. Not the Counsel, not the Illusive man or the Reapers. He wiggled his mandibles slowly opening his eyes. Shepard rested easier and he wished he could make more of her worries and trouble fade as easily. “Shepard.” He whispered again, “I love…” he furrowed his brow. It didn’t sound right. She’d told him her feelings at the Citadel; It was perfect, making his heart race and his legs wobbly. Would his words make her feel that too? 

Garrus sighed as he slowly left her side. He felt parched and needed some water. He walked to the small bathroom in Shepard's cabin getting himself a drink. He looked over her with the small glass in hand. He opened his omni-tool sending her a quick message. 

_It's late. Just got up for some water. You're still asleep. Wanted to say how beautiful I think you are. Love G_

Garrus finished his water then set the glass down on the desk before picking up a datapad and walking over to Shepard’s bed. He settled in a chair near by encase she had another bad dream. He’d gotten some reports from Victus he figured he’d take this time to follow up on them. He wanted to make sure nothing would interrupt his mates rest; she would need it to win this stupid war.


End file.
